The Hunters Heir (Part I)
by Mockingjay 3.75
Summary: AU. Warning! Nanami Haruka is one of the rare Huntresses left in the world after the Extermination of the Hunters kind, and is also the next successor of the Royal Nanami Family. When she begins training with her master (and protector) Ichinose Tokiya, she begins to understand the pain and bloodshed that comes with the job of killing Vampires and even the suffering it can cause...!
1. Knight?

Chapter 1: Knight?

_It was a dark winter's evening that was only disturbed by the falling of snow, as a young girl walked aimlessly through a thick forest, clutching a wounded arm. She had short vermilion hair with crimson highlights and interesting golden green eyes that at this moment where blank and showed no emotion. She was pulled back suddenly grabbed by someone from behind, who pulled her into their arms with such a rough movement which made the girl unable to move most of her body. She could get a glance at the person holding her against her will, an male adult with rough looking hair and ruined clothes that where soaked in blood. The girls eyes widened at the sight of the red liquid dripping off the clothes and she began to struggle and screamed out to any who may be able to save her._

_The man slapped the girl and through her to the ground, which he then proceeded to pin down. The young girl began to struggle against the man once again only to notice his blood red eyes that where looking directly at her neck. She gasped and closed her eyes, as she felt tears drip down her face and she could feel the man's breath against her neck. The man opened his mouth and fangs sharped as he was about to bite down on the small child beneath him...he heard her say one word:_

_"Help..."_

_At that moment another man appeared and pierced the first man through the head with his arm. The man or creature fell to the floor dead before turning into dust and scattering into the wind. The girl opened her eyes and saw her savior licking blood off his hand, much to her horror and shock...was this man just like the man who attacked her, but she saw his jacket and noticed the H&H association symbol...so he was like her parents and her grandmother...he was a hunter! So why was the man licking the blood of his hand?_

_The man noticed her looking at him and he sighed before kneeling down to her height and smiled at her, which made her give him a small smile back. The young girl couldn't see most of his physical features only his deep blue eyes that stared in her ones, he placed a hand on her head and asked "are you alright little one?" he asked. The girl nodded and she felt herself get picked up by the man and he carried her out of the forest at such a speed that it wasn't even human._

_The girl took one last look at the man as her vision began to blur and noticed that her saviors blue eyes had turned red and she gasped before she passed out after hearing his last words "Haruka...please forgive me"_

* * *

><p>"Haruka?" a voice called, stirring Haruka from her sleep.<p>

"Haruka...you need to wake up" the voice called once again, noticeably it was more feminine and louder yet Haruka proceeded to ignore it again.

"HARUKA! GET OUT OF BED!" the covers where then ripped of Haruka as she woke up and turned to the owner of voice to discover it was her best-friend, Shibuya Tomochika who was looking annoyed at Haruka slightly before shaking her head in disbelief "Haruka, you really need an alarm clock I mean after today...I won't be able to stay with you anymore remember". Haruka smiled slightly before bowing "I'm sorry Tomo-chan" Tomochikia just laughed and then helped Haruka to get ready in her uniform and look as neat and presentable as she needed to be for today.

Haruka looked in the mirror and smiled before hugging her friend, who hugged her back. Haruka and Tomochikia had been friends since they where children and had always been by each others side, even when Haruka's parents where murdered Tomochikia stayed by her side. But today, Tomochikia would have to leave as Haruka was going to be given a master so she could be trained by him so she could become a Hunter that would take down Vampires.

**Hunters: **Hunters are born as gifted humans, who possess the power to kill vampires. Their powers are passed down through their family's generations.

**Vampires**: The enemies of the Hunters who seek to eliminate the Hunters so they can control the world. As in traditional folklore, they are sensitive to the sun and are active during the night; however, in reality, sunlight only hurts their eyes and does not actually cause them any physical damage.

Haruka was scared but she had friends who where also becoming Hunters, and they said they would help her as she trained with her own master. Her friends where all boys however (which sometimes made situations awkward) their names words were: Ittoki Otoya, Hijirikawa Masato, Shinomiya Natsuki, Jinguji Ren, Kurusu Syo and Aijima Cecil - all of which had their masters already. But, since Haruka was royalty...it became increasingly difficult to spend time with the other hunters.

"Haruka!" a voice called from down the stairs of the bedroom, which made Haruka perk up as she recognized it as her grandmother. She looked at Tomo-chan who laughed as she gently pushed Haruka out the door towards her only remaining family. Haruka couldn't help but smile and start tearing up when she saw her grandmother who smiled at the red-head that was running towards her.

"Grandmother, why didn't you tell me that you where coming to visit me today...is it because today is my master is finally arriving and that therefore I am becoming a Vampire Hunter so that I can succeed you as the Current Head of the Nanami Clan when I am ready?" Haruka asked her grandmother with concern. Once her granddaughter had finished speaking, the old woman laughed and said "I decided to give you a special present Haruka!" The young girls face lit up with wonder, "what is it grandmother?" The old woman point towards the door and Haruka followed her grandmothers finger to only smile in happiness as she saw all six of her male hunter friends.

Number 1 is: Otaya with his messy, bright red hair and similarly colored eyes. Wearing his Hunter's uniform in a casual manner, but he neither wears it too loose or too neatly.

Number 2 is: Masato with his neatly cut, straight dark blue hair and bright blue eyes. He has a small beauty mark under his right eye, pale skin and rather long eyelashes. Wearing his uniform prim and neatly, but instead of wearing the normal Hunter's Jacket, he wears a dark blue jumper.

Number 3 is: Natsuki with his blonde hair that is wavy with one lock curling upwards on the top of his head. His eyes are a pretty green hue and he wears oval lens glasses.

Number 4 is: Ren with his hair is a strawberry blonde color. He has cool light blue eyes and usually wears his top two buttons down revealing a little of his chest. His way of clothing is usually loose and playful, giving him the flirty appearance. He has fawn tanned skin.

Number 5 is: Syo with his blond hair that is parted on the right and is shaded with pink, and he keeps the bangs out of his eyes with red bobby pins. His eyes are blue, but in the anime, his irises are black. His ears are also pierced. He also wears black nail polish on his finger nails. He is probably the most uniquely dressed male out of the six, as he usually wears much different clothing than the normal uniform. He wears a hat most of the time to make himself look taller.

Number 6 is: Cecil with his dark brown hair and has brownish skin color along green eyes. Cecil-kun was a black cat when he was cursed by his family. He also has a purple tattoo on his upper right chest.

The minute that Natsuki saw Haruka staring at the group of six he ran towards her with such speed and scooped her up in a tight hug (which left Haruka unable to breathe) until Syo pulled Natsuki away from her only for Haruka to be hugged by all of the group of men, but she really didn't mind she was friends with many of them for awhile, but she didn't know or realize or tried to ignore their feelings for her. However when the hugs finally ended Ren bended down on one knee and presented a bouquet of white roses "Haruka why don't you come alone with me to the beach for a bit?" he asked much to the other guys dismay and Haruka's shock but before she could answer, Masato hit Ren with his sword handle much to the others joy before glaring at Ren and saying/shouting "Jinguji! You have behave better in front of Hime-sama!" to his childhood friend and rival hunter. Ren merely scoffed but he shivered when he felt the ice-cold aura coming off Haruka's grandmother.

Otaya laughed softly and then turned to his female friend and asked "Haruka are you excited about receiving your own master today?" Haruka nodded her head in excitement but on the inside she was slightly worried, what was her master going to be like all she knew was that they were trained by Hygua-sensei and was trained alongside Camus-san (who was now Cecil's personal trainer). Now that she thought about it, where were the members of Quartet Night (One of the few Hunter teams that exist)? Shouldn't they be with their apprentices?

As if on cue, the four members of Quartet Night arrived in a flash of light each one kneeling before Haruka and her grandmother, much to Haruka's embarrassment and her friends horror. The members of Quartet Knight where:

1. Camus: is a senior of the H& H association who also happens to be a Count. He was selected as the trainer of Cecil-san

2. Kotobuki Reiji: is the senior assigned to train Ittoki Otoya.

3. Kurosaki Ranmaru:s a senior assigned as the mentor of Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguji Ren.

4. Mikaze Ai:is an upperclassman or a senpai at H & H association. He is training Kurusu Syo and Shinomiya Natsuki.

Camus rose up and embraced the young princess romantically, as much to the others unbeknownst annoyance and slight anger knew that only Camus could show Nanami-san love as he was her fiancee (he was technically the only one worthy of her hand being one of the rare nobles that still existed in the world). Haruka smiled softly at the Count and he then left her to speak with her grandmother, signalling Cecil to follow him, which Cecil did much to his annoyance. The other three members bowed to the princess before escorting their apprentices out of the main hall, leaving Haruka alone much to her disappointment.

After a few minutes the doors slammed opened as a large gust of wind ran through the Nanami Mansion, which caused the windows to shutter and some to crack, many objects in the house shook under the strong wind and suddenly lightning struck breaking some of the windows which caused Haruka to yelp and run into the study that was hopefully safer than the main hall. Haruka had never spent much time in the study, since it was her grandmothers and their was a lot of personal belongings from her training days and awards she recieved as a Huntress.

However, the most notable feature in the room was located above the grand fireplace, which was where the family tree was placed, displaying all of the Nanami family heritage as the only Pureblood Hunters & Huntresses left in the world since the extermination a few years ago that took place when Haruka was only a small child. The only memory of that event she had was being saved by a man who slayed the vampire that had tried to kill or turn Haruka...she only heard that her parents had been murdered by Vampires at around the same time from Hyuga-Sensei and her grandmother, both of whom where devastated. Ren's parent's where also killed in the extermination, leaving his older brother has the head of their family and Ren started training earlier than excepted...in fact he was supposed to become a fully fledged Hunter in a month or two, but Kurosaki-senpai said that he was to rash and bold to become a full fledged Hunter...much to Ren's annoyance and anger.

Suddenly lightning and thunder strucked again at the house and Haruka fell the floor under the force and was therefore left pray to a bookshelf that had lost its balance under the force of the weather and was heading straight towards her. Haruka covered her head with her hands as she braced herself for the blow, but at that second the door of the study burst open and protect the princess by stopping the bookshelf with their hand, whilst covering the princess with their body. Haruka was about to open her eyes to see who had saved her but she was stopped when she heard a voice say "don't look at me right now so I can focus on getting us out safely Hime-sama" in a stern, but unfamiliar voice. Haruka bit her lip and squeezed her eyes tighter shut so that the person saving her could focus, and after a few grunts of discomfort the voice yelled out "run out of the room now!" So Haruka listened to the instruction and dived out of the room...straight into Ryuga Hyuga's arms as she heard the bookshelf crash to the ground and she heard footsteps coming out of the study, which meant that her rescuer was safe and alive.

Ryuga looked at the princess in his arms and sighed as she shivered from the shock of nearly getting hurt by some lopsided bookshelf that could easily wounded or done worse to her if it hadn't been for his comrade that had rescued her. His comrade nodded and then proceeded to check the girl for injuries on her backside he then turned her around so he could check her for injuries on the front side of her body. Ryuga then noticed that the girl's eyes where still closed and told her "Nanami-san, you can open your eyes now."

The young girl turned around to face Hyuga-sensei and saw him in all his muscular glory, his uniform was disheveled and ripped in certain areas as his hair was sticking up with one strand hanging in front of his face and a scar running down his cheek, "Hyuga-sensei thank you for saving me" Haruka said as she bowed to her teacher for the past few years. However, Ryuga shook his head and pointed behind her at his comrade who looked at Ryuga in shock and whispered to Haruka "sorry Nanami but you should be thanking him."

Haruka looked at who Hyuga-sensei was pointing at the person behind him, and gasped when she saw who had saved her life. The man was definitely handsome and stunning at first glance, but he seemed a bit young to be a Official Hunter he was probably only a bit older than her at that. His hair is a dark-blue (almost midnight) with a stray lock reaching his nose, and matching blue eyes. His wore his uniform primly and neatly, with his trench coat covering much of his body (minus his legs) however, Haruka caught a sight of the tattoo that was on his neck (in the symbol of the H & H insigna) and covered mostly by the trench coats collar. The man then bowed down to Haruka and she bowed to him and thanks, however the look on his face said his face there was no need.

Just as the man was about to speak, Camus, Cecil and the Queen reappeared from wherever they had left to talk. Immediately Cecil ran towards Haruka and asked if she was alright and she nodded to say she was fine. Ryuga checked on the Queen and inform of her of what had happened and Haruka could tell the grim look on her face wasn't probably a good sign. However, what caught Haruka's attention was the look of disgust Camus was giving the blue-haired man who had saved her life and the equal look the man was giving Camus (though with slightly less disgust).

Camus finally spoke up "Its's been along time,...why are you even here? The Association is allowing you to go on major missions again...old friend?"

The man only looked at Camus with a blank stare before answering "I am here because I have a duty here and I intend to succeed with it...old friend."

Camus scoffed before turning to Ryuga with a glare "Hyuga-sensei why is this man here! We are waiting for someone important...so I'm afraid master if you could ask him to leave that would be pleasant so we can avoid any 'disagreements'."

Ryuga only huffed before speaking "He is here for a very important purpose, I assure you Camus-san. I believe he would like to introduce himself to the young lady as her majesty already is aware of who this man is." The man nodded as he walked towards Cecil and Haruka before kneeling before the young princess and her friend before saying "My name is Ichinose Toykia, one of the Master Hunters of the Hunter and Huntress Association. My duty is to protect those who need protecting" the young man said as he took Haruka's hand in his own, sending a chill down her spine before they locked eyes "I am your knight milady and I am to also be the one who train your in the ways of the Huntresses and Hunters" Ichinose then kissed her hand.

Haruka stared at Toykia in shock as she then yelled out "EH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't really know why I wrote this...but eh fuck it! I will continue writing this story!<strong>


	2. Revelation (1)

**Ok...seriously have know idea why I wanted to write this story, but um creative idea so why not?**

**Ren: When will the other members of Starish be appearing again?**

**Um...chapter 3 or 4**

**Ren: ...seriously?**

**Pretty much Ren...the next two chapters are focused on Tokiya and Haruka really.**

**Ren: Fine...*grumbles***

**Anyway, Haruka disclaimer time please!**

**Haruka: Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Uta no Prince Sama or any other references to anime!**

* * *

><p>Revelation (1)<p>

"My name is Ichinose Tokiya, one of the Master Hunters of the Hunter and Huntress Association. My duty is to protect those who need protecting" the young man said as he took Haruka's hand in his own, sending a chill down her spine before they locked eyes "I am your knight milady and I am to also be the one who train your in the ways of the Huntresses and Hunters" Ichinose then kissed her hand.h

Haruka stared at Tokiya in shock as she then yelled out "EH!"

* * *

><p><em>Two days later,<em>

Tokiya stared at the young red haired girl that was sitting next to him, as he drove to where he would start her official training as a Huntress. She definitely was beautiful, but as she came from a pureblood family that was common fare. But she seemed incredibly respectful of her superiors, an example was when she had gotten all her things together as soon as he told her that they had to leave, much to Camus' dismay and annoyance. However, he was curious about their relationship as Camus had hugged the girl before they had left much to his disgust, which Camus noticed and hugged her again to further disgust Tokiya.

He then noticed that she was staring out the car window, watching all the urban landscape turn in to forest. Tokiya could tell that she was probably saddened by the fact that she was going away from the world she grew up in only to get thrust in to a world of utter danger and peril - with only someone like him to guide her...which worried him, he was exactly the best person to train others.

The young girl sighed rather loudly, making Tokiya roll his eyes "you know Hime-sama, dreaming of your home isn't going to change your current situation" he said as the girl flinched at his rather rude comment. She then turned to Tokiya (who appeared to be completely focused on the road) and quietly spoke "I do miss my home, but I know that with you, Ichinose-san, and Camus looking out for me, I'll be perfectly alright" she finished talking with a bright smile on her face and when she saw the small smile on Tokiya's face, she returned her focus to the repeating scenery of fields of grass and rows of tall trees whilst enjoying the wind that enticed her attention away from her new Master.

Tokiya tried to keep all of his focus on the road, but he couldn't help but notice how exposed the young girl's neck was, it was just waiting for someone, or to be more exact a vampire, to pierce its soft flesh and let out its delicate blood for them to drink and kill the teenager. Tokiya snapped his eyes closed for a brief a moment to rid himself of the dark thoughts that were currently running through his head...torturing him. The girl seemed to notice his sudden change of air and spoke up "um, Ichinose-san?" Tokiya flinched at her voice before answering "what?" The teenager smiled softly at him "you are allowed to call me Haruka or Nanami-san, most of my friends do after all." Tokiya stopped the car suddenly, much to Haruka's shock, and turned his full attention to her, which caused her to blush under his gaze.

The male cleared his throat "Hime-sama, I mean...Haruka, you are allowed to call me by my first name if you wish" he finished with a small smile at Haruka who nodded her head in understanding and she also smiled happily as they continued on their journey to her new 'home' and training grounds.

However, when the duo arrived at their destination, Haruka was shocked to discover that her training facility was just a small cottage surrounded by forest but she could see their was a training ground beneath the coverage of the surrounding pine trees. The cottage belonged to Tokiya, in fact he had been born and raised at the very same place and it was also extremely close to his heart as one of the few pieces of his past that still remained intact. Tokiya hadn't been back home since he started training with Ryuuga Hyuuga and Camus.

Speaking of Camus, a thought struck Tokiya that he new would relate to the girl staring at his abode who then began to walk towards the entrance before Tokiya placed a hand on her shoulder which made her jump. "Haruka?" Tokiya asked the girl, who turned around immediately to look at Tokiya with a worried face, which urged him to continue speaking "I know that you are in a relationship with Camus, but are you aware that he is a..." he broke off not wanting to talk about something that haunted him constantly.

"You mean a vampire correct?" Haruka asked quietly and innocently to which Tokiya nodded silently, pain written all over his face. Haruka smiled sadly "I don't really mind that much, after all he's never done anything to harm me and grandmother says he's incredibly different from other vampires, especially THAT vampire..." she trailed off, peaking Tokiya's interest "that vampire?" he asked gently as he saw Haruka wipe away a few tears from her eyes, that shone with pain.

Haruka looked down at the floor, to avoid looking at a concerned Tokiya directly "On the day when both my mother and father died, I was attacked by a evil vampire and just when I was about to get killed by him...a strange man came and saved my life. I couldn't see him probably but I knew he had beautiful blue eyes and when he was helping me escape I realized that he was a vampire as well" she said, as Tokiya looked at her simply in shock before he turned to the forest with cold eyes.

"Do you hate the man who saved you because of what he is?" Tokiya asked quietly whilst shaking (as if he was angry).

"No, I actually want to meet him or see him again so I can thank him" Haruka answered calmly before placing a hand on Tokiya's shoulder and turned him around so she could look at him directly in the eyes "now that I think about it you have very similar eyes to his own" she continued with a curious look in her eyes.

However, Tokiya shook her off and walked quickly inside the cottage, leaving Haruka and her curiosity unattended. Haruka shook her in annoyance before heading inside the cottage after her master, so she could finally begin her new life. However neither one of the duo noticed the black raven watching them before flying away to an unknown location.

* * *

><p><em>(Unknown location)<em>

A young woman with long dark blue hair and azure colored eyes, held out her arm as the black raven landed delicately. She then placed her available hand on the ravens head and read all of its memories, before she allowed the raven to fly into its cage beside her. The woman then gently got up from her seat and danced around the room smiling happily as she rejoiced from the rush of the scene she had just witnessed. A young man (her brother) with the same colored eyes and black eyes, stood in the shadows watching as the woman danced out of joy, but that's the kind of woman she was...she enjoyed the suffering and tortured fate of others...mostly though she focused on one man.

"Akira" the woman said to the young man, now named Akira, who looked at her directly with cold calculating eyes "Isn't Tokiya so handsome now and that girl he's with, she's the princess of the Hunters and Huntresses - Nanami Haruka - and I can already tell that she looks very tempting to my little Tokiya." Akira gritted his teeth in jealously as his sister continued thinking about the man that she would never forget. The man whose family had killed their family without regard for their lives.

"Then, I will start sending some more soldiers into their territory...I think soon, we will be able to make our grand reappearance soon as the true royal family of the Pureblood Vampires" Akira stated proudly before leaving the room. Leaving his sister alone in the room, who then started stroking the feathers of her raven. "So, Ichinose Tokiya...are you ready for the reunion between you and I, your master, Sayaka Inoue" she said as her laughter began to grow louder and louder as it more insane and her fangs bared in bloodlust.

* * *

><p>(6 months later)<p>

Tokiya woke up in a start as he panted heavily from the nightmare he experienced before waking up on the black couch. The night that he lost everything he cared for...the day he took her away...the day she was gone from his life. Tokiya shook it off before noticing the cold plate of soup that was left beside him, he also heard the sound of water running so Haruka must be in the bathroom or something. However, paying no disregard to how she might react (he had done this a million times before anyway) he walk towards the bathroom towel in his hand so he could clean up for tomorrows trip to the Headquarters in the Capital so himself and Haruka could witness Jinguji Ren's advancement to a professional hunter.

Haruka started to brush her hair out as her thoughts drifted back to her master that had fallen asleep on the couch, just after recieving the news about Ren's advancement. Haruka was thrilled and wanted to get ready straight away, but when she saw that Tokiya had fallen asleep without eating, she left him a bowl of soup on the end table next to him.

"Even though it's be half a year since I've met him, I only know little about him...why doesn't he want to tell me anything...does he think I'm to young or something!" Haruka thought "and even if I started to better understand his feelings...he drives me away" she continued on aloud before noticing the door creak open. In the open door stood Tokiya who walked in the bathroom without a second thought.

"Eh! Ichinose-san! Why are you in my private bathroom!" Haruka yelled out to her master, covering her body with an available towel as she was only wearing her underwear, Tokiya just stared at her with a bored look on his face and sighed "I told you already the door on my bathroom is jamed so I have to use yours now until I get it fixed." Haruka blushed heavily"but...I couldn't have been covered up and then you would have seen everything...wouldn't that have bugged you...no wait it wouldn't of have because you only see me has a girl but in reality I am a woman you know!" she finished with an annoyed look on her face. Ichinose only stared at her for a brief moment before she turned away and headed out the door. Tokiya breathed a sigh of relief at this as he bit his lip, allowing blood to flow out before licking it "please Haruka don't tempt me with your body...because I won't be able to control myself."

* * *

><p>(Same time, Headquarters)<p>

Camus looked out into the evening sky with a glass of blood in his hand as he enjoyed the thrill and ecstasy the night gave him compared the annoyance he felt during the day. However he had bigger issues to deal with, mainly the rising amount of vampire activity in local areas. He had already completed 100 kills in one week at one point. But, what also bugged him was how tomorrow he would witness how much Haruka and Tokiya had gotten close to each other...his greatest competition beside his greatest love once more.

Camus smirked silently "Ichinose-san, left our competition restart once more, but no matter what card you play and no matter how much she remembers and falls in love with you, I will make her mine!"

Camus then threw the glass off his balcony enjoying the sound of the breaking glass, that would become the sound of Tokiya's heart.

_Chapter End_

* * *

><p>Sorry for the slow update, but don't worry I have the next two chapters outlined and writing!<p>

So what do you Camus is planning for Tokiya and Haru-chan! Also return of the other members of Starish next chapter! Important shit going to go down!

This mockingjay 3.75 signing out!


End file.
